xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Salvadore
Angel Salvadore was a mutant with the ability to fly with insect-like wings, which were tattooed on her body, and eject flaming acid. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Angel was working as a stripper when she was approached by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, who persuaded her to join the X-Men. Angel later met her other teammates and they got acquainted by giving themselves codenames and showing off their powers. Angel was present when the Hellfire Club attacked the Division X facility. As their leader, Sebastian Shaw, attempted to persuade the young mutants into joining him against a populace that feared them, Angel was the only one to join. Although her former teammates Havok and Darwin tried to stop her, the latter was killed by Shaw. Later, Angel joined the battle against her former teammates during the Cuban Missile Crisis, fighting Banshee and getting her wings severed by Havok. After Erik Lensherr kills Shaw, he recruits the remaining Hellfire Club members and Mystique into his new Brotherhood of Mutants. They leave to free Emma Frost, who had been captured by the CIA. X-Men: Days of Future Past On November 5, 1962, just mere days after joining Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, Angel and Azazel were slain by Project WideAwake operatives in a firefight. As Mystique looks through the 'Autopsy' papers in Trask's office, she is distraught when she sees photos of the dead bodies of Angel and Azazel, along with other unidentified deceased mutants. Her body showed a great deal of mutilation, with one of her wings having been removed. The wing that had been removed is later shown in a glass chamber along with Magneto's helmet, the coin that killed Shaw, and Havok's containment unit. Powers *'Flight''' - Angel possesses a winged flight capability that allows her to travel at high speed through the air. She is capable of aerial deceleration to the point where she can hover in place. She usually hides her wings by having them fuse with her skin, in which they take the form of tattoos. *'Oral Projectiles' - Angel can launch gobs of corrosive or explosive saliva. The corrosive properties have been demonstrated to be sufficient enough to eat through stone. *'Healing Factor' - Angel was able to grow her wings back after Havok severed them with an energy blast. Relationships Friends *Mystique - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy turned Former Teammate *Magneto - Teammate turned Enemy turned Former Boss *Sebastian Shaw † - Enemy turned Former Boss *Azazel † - Enemy turned Former Teammate *Emma Frost † - Enemy turned Teammate *Riptide - Enemy turned Former Teammate Enemies *Professor X - Mentor and Teammate turned Enemy *Darwin † - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *Banshee † - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *Havok † - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy Trivia *Angel was the first mutant found by Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. *A promotional photo of Angel's autopsy states that she was killed on August 5, 1962; however, this is incorrect since the Cuban Missile Crisis took place in late October of 1962, an event Angel was present for. An official screenshot of her autopsy from Days of Future Past, however, lists that she died on November 5, 1962, just a week after the Cuban Missile Crisis. *Angel's wings in the film more closely resemble the design of the wings for the X-Men member Pixie (Megan Gwynn) rather than the wings she had in the comics (before the events of M-Day). *The movie version of Angel shares traits with another mutant from the comics, Stacy X. *In an older draft of the Days of Future Past script, there was a scene with Havok and Angel running through the woods in an experimental attack by a Trask Sentinel. This included the first glimpse of the Sentinels for the movie. The scene had been cut before the movie was ever shot, mainly for budget reasons. References External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Former Heroes Category:Hellfire Club Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Wings Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Flight Category:Anti-Human Category:Single Characters Category:Mexicans Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Class 3